Yukimura Chizuru
"I was being drawn into their world… A world where there is nothing strange in carrying on a normal conversation in the dead of night, with corpses for company." Yukimura Chizuru, '''known as '''Chizuru Yukimura '''in the localization, is the player character, main protagonist, and narrator of Hakuōki. (Her name is customizable by the player, but "Chizuru" is the default.) She is a demon from the Yukimura clan, but is initially ignorant of her heritage. Personality Chizuru is hardworking and kindhearted, with a strong sense of propriety and justice. Though she is extremely sensitive to others' needs, she can be oblivious as regards herself. She has a deep-seated desire to make herself useful to those who help her, such as the Shinsengumi and (in his route) Kazama. Because of her largely self-imposed sense of obligation, she is reluctant to decline tasks she does not really want to do. Chizuru is naturally curious, which can make it hard for her to drop certain subjects. She also finds it difficult to suppress or conceal her emotions or intentions, and in spite of her crossdressing, she is neither a good actor nor a good liar. Chizuru is also easily flustered, which makes her a prime target for teasing, particularly from Okita. Similarly, while she does not have a quick temper, Chizuru can become indignant and defensive if she is passionate enough, even before the situation calls for it. Despite her status as a demon, Chizuru is not very strong physically. However, she is strong-willed to the point of obstinacy, and can verge on the self-sacrificial if she believes it necessary. This is most prominent when she is overprotective of her loved ones and ideals. Background Yukimura Chizuru is a fictional character. She was raised in Edo by Yukimura Kodo, who never told about her origins in the Yukimura village or about her elder twin brother, Kaoru. Though she discovered at some point that her wounds healed at an incredible rate, Kodo told her only that it was a gift from the gods and instructed her not to tell anyone else. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds, it is revealed that her childhood friend Iba Hachiro also told her to keep her abilities hidden in order to avoid being bullied. To prevent others from finding out about her quick healing, Chizuru avoided dangerous items and situations whenever possible, which led to a slight phobia of blades. However, she was still forced to go through some basic training in swordplay so that she could wield the kodachi that has been passed down through the Yukimura family. Because of the necessity of hiding a part of herself, Chizuru has led a somewhat solitary life and does not associate with very many of her peers. This may have led to her habit of talking to herself, which at times results in embarrassment when she is overheard. Aside from her social isolation, she also mentions that Kodo's business "took him out of the house frequently, sometimes for days at a time", and that she is accustomed to being on her own. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Yukimura Chizuru/Route'' Chizuru is the main protagonist and narrates the events of the story. Based on the player's choices, she can follow one of seven routes: Hijikata's, Okita's, Saito's, Heisuke's, Harada's, Kazama's, and the normal ending. Though her choices are at times in the player's hands, her general personality is fixed. Prologue Dressing as a boy, Chizuru has traveled to Kyoto in search of her father. Unable to find his colleague, Doctor Matsumoto, she starts looking for a place to spend the night. However, some ronin take an interest in her kodachi, and Chizuru flees rather than surrender it. As she hides, the ronin are caught and killed by furies wearing Shinsengumi uniforms. Overcome with curiosity, Chizuru emerges from her hiding place and witnesses the murders, but Saito arrives and kills the furies before they can turn on her. Chizuru first meets Okita through his quips to Saito, although neither of them offer direct introductions. Hijikata then arrives on the scene and threatens to kill her if she runs. Okita then tells her that she should thank them for saving her life. To his amusement, Saito's distress, and Hijikata's annoyance, she obeys. It is implied that this is when the three of them guess her true gender. The officers then take her back to the Shinsengumi compound to be held captive until they can decide what to do with her. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Shortly after Chizuru awakens in the compound, securely bound, Inoue comes in to untie her and lead her to the common area, providing a brief explanation of the various Shinsengumi officers along the way. Though Okita teases her by implying that he is aware of her true gender, Sanan tries to reassure her about her general situation, and Heisuke seems to take her side. Eventually, Kondou arrives and gives formal introductions of himself and his fellow commanding officers. Upon being asked to explain her role in the events of the previous evening, Chizuru insists that she didn't see anything, saying only that the Shinsengumi rescued her from some ronin. However, her lie quickly unravels as Nagakura and Harada deduce that if she knows that the Shinsengumi saved her, she must have seen them kill the ronin. As the other captains discuss the truth and Chizuru's fate, Saito escorts her back to her room. Escape or Explanation Choice Depending on the player's choices, Chizuru may either try to escape or attempt to explain various parts of her story. No matter which she chooses, her interactions with the captains culminate in the revelation that she is female, and the agreement to hear her out. Chizuru's Story Chizuru returns to the common area to meet with all the captains again, where they remark on her gender. Nagakura initially demands proof that she is female, and Harada suggests stripping her down, but Kondou refuses to let them humiliate her and invites her to share her side of the story. Chizuru explains that she is from Edo, and came to Kyoto to find her father. Once she reveals her father's identity, the officers react with shock and curiosity, explaining that the Shinsengumi is also in search of Kodo. Sanan proposes that Chizuru help them find him. After some deliberation, Hijikata decides that as long as she keeps the furies' existence secret, they will look after her until she finds her father. Though Okita reminds her that they may decide to kill her later, Saito assures her that the Shinsengumi will accommodate her needs to the best of their ability. Hijikata then suggests making her someone's page, but due to Okita, Kondou, and Sanan's input, he is forced to take her on as an assistant himself. One Week Later Choice Over the next week, Chizuru is allowed to roam the compound freely, although Hijikata says she should leave her room as seldom as possible. Furthermore, the Shinsengumi's hospitality is given only on the condition that she continue crossdressing, as keeping a woman in the headquarters could lead to trouble. Chizuru is still treated coldly by the ordinary soldiers because not only has she been given a private room, but her tasks are "things more suited for a maid than a soldier", which the men interpret as preferential treatment. To ensure that Chizuru does not make any mistakes in her brief conversations with the rank-and-file, the captains take turns keeping watch and occasionally stepping in to cover for her. After a week has passed, the player can decide whether Chizuru should stay in her room, talk to someone, or explore the compound. Each possible scene provides insight into particular characters' and groups' personalities and dynamics, but does not affect the plot. News From Osaka Chizuru attempts to convince herself aloud that the men of the Shinsengumi are kindhearted, based on the way they have been treating her. Okita overhears and teases her, but Saito interrupts by announcing that dinner is served. After a brief interjection from Heisuke, Chizuru goes to the common area with the three captains to share a meal. She finds "having dinner with such a strange group of men… frightening and exhilarating all at once" due to their competitive behavior. After Inoue informs the group about Sanan's injury, Chizuru is relieved to hear that his life is not in danger, but Saito then explains the importance of being able to wield a sword. Okita hints that Sanan may have to take something in order to fight again, while Nagakura mentions "the Corps". This confuses Chizuru, as the only corps she knows is the Shinsengumi itself, so Heisuke attempts to explain the difference. However, Harada punches him to prevent him from revealing further classified information. Nagakura tells Chizuru to put it from her mind, and Saito reminds her that prying into their affairs is dangerous. Taking meals with the captains later becomes routine for Chizuru, since the regular warriors remain unaware of her situation. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months later, Okita awakens Chizuru from a nightmare, complaining that she is late to make breakfast. Chizuru apologizes for sleeping in and rushes to the kitchen, where Saito rebukes her for speaking too loudly. He then explains that the only thing she is expected to do is help find her father, but she helps prepare breakfast anyway, feeling guilty about being burdensome in the meantime. On her way to the dining hall, she runs into Harada, who catches her and the tray before either of them can fall. Harada takes responsibility for the collision, but Chizuru insists it was her fault. Nagakura observes that she is a good girl, saying he will clean the hallway since she tried to take the blame. Harada assures her that she need not be so suspicious of their motives for helping her. In the dining hall, Chizuru encounters Sanan, who apologizes on behalf of the Shinsengumi for assigning her chores despite her status as their guest. Chizuru assures him that she gets nervous without anything to do. When Sanan expresses regret that he cannot assist her, Chizuru attempts to console him by saying that a colonel is too important to do menial chores. Inoue then arrives and asks Chizuru to check on Heisuke, and Sanan adds that she should make sure Hijikata is all right as well. Chizuru departs, but is apprehensive about approaching Hijikata. She chooses to wake Heisuke first, and then goes to Hijikata's room. However, since Hijikata does not respond when she calls, she opens the door to check on him and finds him in the middle of getting dressed. After sending Chizuru into the hall to wait, Hijikata catches her mumbling to herself about his attractiveness. Shortly after this, Kondou arrives and praises Chizuru's cooking skills, which pleases her, since she strives to be useful to the Shinsengumi. After breakfast, Chizuru stays behind and attends the captains' meeting to meet the members of the Watch, spirits lifted at the prospects of making progress in the search for her father. Though the Shinsengumi is still divided as to her role among them, and even whether she should have one at all, they introduce her to Shimada and Yamazaki, who will be given the task of finding Kodo. Because of this, Chizuru is asked to provide them with as much useful information as she can. Later that day, Chizuru hears a commotion and discovers that its source is a cat. Okita, Saito, and Yamazaki chase it past her room, but the two captains soon return to join Heisuke, Nagakura, and Harada for a meeting in Chizuru's room. Nagakura explains that the cat destroyed the kitchen while he and Harada were making lunch, and has been wreaking havoc ever since. The captains then request Chizuru's assistance. When Chizuru reminds them that she is not allowed outside her room, Saito assures her that they will make an exception. Harada comforts her by saying that any help she can offer is good enough for them. Chizuru may then choose to catch the cat, assist in the lunch preparations, or prevent Hijikata from finding out. The end result of each sub-route varies, but has no bearing on the overall plot, though it encourages her to soften toward the men of the Shinsengumi as she sees more of their humanity. Toudou Memories of Love 1 (Heisuke's route) Depressed because she is not allowed to search for her father, Chizuru volunteers to do chores to keep her mind occupied. Heisuke tells her that doing chores will not make the Shinsengumi trust her, so she explains her reasoning. Apologizing, Heisuke offers her his sake so that she will not cry, although she is not close to tears. When she politely declines, he says he will drink it himself. Chizuru is concerned about whether Heisuke is allowed to do so during the day, but Sanan interrupts to tell Heisuke that Hijikata is looking for him. After Heisuke leaves, Chizuru mentions that she has rarely seen him apart from Harada and Nagakura, so Sanan says that Heisuke may have been concerned for her. Chizuru surmises that he stayed in the compound to keep her company. Later, Chizuru hears that Heisuke has been confined to his room and that his rations have been restricted. That night, she sneaks into the kitchen and makes him a rice ball using leftovers, bringing it to his room as thanks for his concern. Heisuke scolds her for her recklessness, but gratefully accepts her gift before making her "promise never to do it again" and sending her back to her room. Though Hijikata apprehends her on the way back, he lets her off with a warning. Harada Memories of Love 1 (Harada's route) When Chizuru tries to go into the courtyard, Okita reminds her that she is not allowed to leave her room without permission and that Kondou and Hijikata are generous even to feed her. Later that night, Chizuru lies awake rethinking his words until Harada arrives at her room. He asks if anything is wrong, but she is afraid of saying the wrong thing, so Harada takes her outside for some fresh air. As they leave the compound, Chizuru asks if this is allowed, to which he responds that he can kill her if she runs. Chizuru thanks him for his consideration in taking her outside, as he is risking getting in trouble as well, and asks if he was worried about her. Harada admits it, saying that she will be a "pretty impressive lady" in a couple years. Eventually, they return to the compound, but encounter Saito at the entrance. Chizuru ducks into the shadows as he and Harada have a brief conversation. When they get back to her room, Harada apologizes for the trouble, but Chizuru thanks him for his concern. Harada then explains that there is more to Hijikata than meets the eye and that he probably has good reasons for keeping her around, but warns her that if she steps out of line, she will find out why everyone is afraid of him. He then extends the sentiment to the other men as well, including himself, but wishes her a good night before leaving. Chizuru reflects that though Harada is prepared to kill her, he still went out of his way to cheer her up. The Ikeda Incident Choice Some months later, Hijikata finally allows Chizuru outside the Shinsengumi compound, despite his clear misgivings. Chizuru may choose either to accompany Okita's patrol, or adhere to Hijikata's wishes and remain in the compound. This determines her positioning during the forthcoming raid on Ikeda, which shows her another side of the Shinsengumi and reveals her underlying concern for its officers. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chizuru continues her role as the main protagonist and narrates the events of the story, but the number of routes have expanded. Based on the player's choices, she can now follow one of twelve routes: Hijikata's, Okita's, Saito's, Heisuke's, Harada's, Kazama's, Nagakura's, Sanan's, Yamazaki's, Iba's, Souma's, and Sakamoto's. Chizuru's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Chizuru's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/HakuMyu'' Chizuru is portrayed by Yoshida Hitomi in HakuMyu Saito-hen and LIVE; by Yamamoto Sayaka in Okita-hen and LIVE; by Kikuchi Mika in Hijikata-hen and LIVE; by Tomita Maho in Kazama-hen; by Tanoue Marina in Toudou-hen; by Fujikoso Yumi in HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan and LIVE 2; by Isobe Karin in Harada-hen; and by Mori Rina in Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Yukimura Chizuru/Gallery Quotes * "If I die, I'll have a hard time looking for my father…" (Chapter 1, to herself) * "Of course, Hijikata does have a surprisingly handsome look about his face… I… didn't mean to stare. He is ''very attractive, but…" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to herself) Trivia * In ''Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms, the characters say Chizuru's name aloud if it is kept as the default. Otherwise, and in all previous versions of the game, the protagonist's name is not included in any voice clips. * Unlike most, Chizuru is not repulsed by the idea of eating meat, as Kodo drew from his Western education to teach her of its health benefits. * The coloration of Chizuru's Eastern clothing directly mirrors that of Kaoru's feminine outfit. * In-game, Chizuru's demon form is only shown as part of Okita's dual-bloodlust CG. * According to ''Shall We Date: Demons' Bond ''canon, the character '''Yukimura Kazuya '''is implied to be a distant relative of Yukimura Chizuru and Nagumo Kaoru (due to his having been born as a Yukimura). Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female characters Category:Demons Category:Furies Category:Protagonists